


Say My Name

by twentyoneboyfriends (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I die a little on the inside every time you try to nickname yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i'm so sorry

_“Hello?”_

“Hey RyRo! Brenny Boy here, I was thinking—”

_“Brendon, what the fuck?”_

“Ryan, just listen. So I need a small fortune and access to the kitchen…”

-

“Okay, not that I don’t like to wake up to a hard dick against my ass, but just whose dick is it?”

“Beeb’s.”

[groan]

“The garbage truck is coming by today so make sure to put yourself out with the bins.”

“Oh, come on. It’s way too early to be talking about how I’m trash.” 

-

[knocking]

“Who is it?”

“’Tis I, Breadbin Urine.”

“Okay, what’s up with the nickname thing?”

“Just trying something new.”

“But _why?_ ”

“Because I don’t have a stick up my ass?”

“Hey! I love trying new things! I mean, I do when I’m drunk.”

-

“Beebo and Ryab has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“I die a little on the inside every time you try to nickname yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
